Gentlemen Prefer Blondes
by p3Teal
Summary: Luke is having trouble figuring out some things, specifically girls... After all, which ones should you date? Why are blondes so popular? Does any of this really matter? It's up to the Professor to avoid fully answering his questions, while providing his apprentice with authentic gentlemanly advice at the same time.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last posted, but I decided to make a plunge into a different fandom from my usual interests.  
**

 **Happy holidays!**

* * *

"Ah, Professor?" Luke leans into the open windowsill leading from his mentor's home garden. The spring sun bears down on his shoulders as a few of the neighborhood cats weave between the boy's calves, "Did you finish grading those essays, yet?"

Layton slightly pulls himself away from a particular student's work, glancing at Luke only momentarily. "Not quite yet, my boy, but I should be done within an hour or so."

A moment of quiet settles between the two, as the Professor writes his thoughts about the essay on the corner of the front page. Marking the overall grade, he places the paper into its proper stack, and then replaces it with yet another one.

Out of the corner of his eye, Layton can see Luke maintaining his position in the windowsill. Curiosity manages to grasp his attention for the time being, and he wonders if the boy has actually been waiting on him all this time. Or perhaps it's something else?

The man preludes his question with a soft clearing of his throat, assuming the noise will notify his apprentice that he is about to speak. However, Luke appears to be a little too on the ball this morning, as he begins to barrage the Professor with quite a few questions of his own, "Yes, Professor? Is there something you need?" The boy immediately perks at the idea of being helpful.

"Ah, well-"

"Did you need me to brew some more coffee? Or maybe some tea? Is it that time, already?"

"No, Luke-"

"How about the paper? Did you want me to help you with the crossword?"

"Actually…"

"That's great, Professor! I'll just run and grab it right-"

"Hold on, Luke," the Professor finally manages to get the boy to pause for a moment. "While the crossword and tea sound like an excellent break from my work, I was merely going to ask you if you needed something from me." The Professor laughs, "But I see now that you were just bored."

Luke looks surprised, but he doesn't respond right away. "I never thought that I would be bothering you."

"Oh, not at all, Luke. In fact, why don't I take a break now? I think some tea and a puzzle would be quite refreshing." Layton's hands connect behind his hat as he arches over the back of his chair. He lets out a sigh when a pop or two come from his overly strained shoulders; the blood rushing toward his head making him a little dizzy.

After getting up, he eventually makes his way toward the kitchen, where he can hear Luke filling the tea kettle with water. Looking toward the counter, Layton picks up the day's newspaper and brings it to the living room.

The Professor settles into the couch as he unfolds the paper. He decides to glance through a few of the articles while Luke finished preparing the tea, eventually landing on a headline congratulating Don Paolo for refining the three-point harness.

"Luke," the Professor calls. "Remind me to send Don Paolo our regards, if you please."

"Don Paolo? What for, Professor?" Luke frowns as he walks into the living room, balancing the kettle and a plate of fruit on a tray.

Setting the paper aside, Layton helps Luke situate the dishes, "It looks like he's managed to increase the security of some particular style of seat belt. Although we've had issues with Don Paolo in the past, I think that is more than deserving of praise."

Luke's face smooths over, although he still does not appear fully convinced. He carefully places a palm over the lid of the kettle as he begins to pour tea into Layton's cup, "If you say so, Professor."

As Luke pours into his own cup, Layton picks up his handle and saucer; the warmth of the liquid gently seeping into his fingers. Layton breathes a long sigh, settling comfortably into the couch.

"What a fine brew you've made, Luke. It smells wonderful," he smiles momentarily in his apprentice's direction before taking a careful sip.

The enamel tea kettle makes a soft sound as the boy sets it on the low coffee table. Before finally sitting down, he makes a grab for a small fist-full of grapes.

After tossing a few in his mouth, he finally gathers the nerve to speak up.

"You know, Professor," he begins, "I did have something I wanted to ask you."

Layton looks over the rim of his cup, "Is that so?" he asks before placing it on the saucer, "Go right ahead, then."

Luke gently pulls at a loose fiber hanging onto the arm of the couch. He stammers, "Well…I was wondering…what do you know about dating?"

"I beg your pardon?" Layton's eyebrows purse together slightly.

"Dating!" Luke repeats with more confidence, "What type of girls are you supposed to like, and how do you know if someone likes you?"

"What type of girls…" the Professor trails off, mumbling to himself, "Well, first of all, are you sure you wouldn't want to ask your father this question instead, Luke?" He asks.

"I'd really rather ask you, to be honest, Professor," Luke admits.

Layton hums to himself as he thinks, not wanting to disappoint his apprentice with such an important question, he gently places his tea cup and saucer on the table before answering.

"I saw a very interesting film with Emmy the other week; one that starred that American actress, Marilyn Monroe. Mind you, this film was not entirely recommended for a general audience, but the title might help you a tad," Layton smiles, crossing his arms, "It was titled 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'."

"Do they, _really_?" Luke exclaims, sitting upright. "Do you like girls with blonde hair, too, Professor?"

The Professor laughs, "No, Luke. Although I'll admit I have dated one blonde in the past, I believe hair color does not place one lady over another."

"Well, why on earth would they title the film like that?" Luke questions, looking slightly irritated.

"My boy, you have to take into account that not everyone will share my opinion," Layton advises, amused.

Luke huffs before leaning back into the couch, " _I'd_ rather think the way you think, Professor."

"Why, thank you," Layton moves to continue drinking his tea, "That is quite the compliment, Luke."

"Really, though, Professor," Luke tries to reel the conversation back in, "How do you know? What type of girls should someone like?"

The Professor sighs, realizing that he isn't out of the doghouse just yet.

"Let me see," he tries again, "The general answer is that there is no perfect woman, nor is there a perfect type. However, you will find that every man eventually forms his own preferences."

"But what are your preferences?" Luke pries.

Layton clears his throat, gaze moving away from his apprentice for a moment, "Really, Luke, are you sure you don't want to ask your father about this sort of thing?"

Luke nods, "Really, really."

"Hmm," Layton thinks, "It's said that a man should settle down with a woman who is like his mother."

Quickly reaching toward the plate of fruit again, Luke asks, "So that means you have a crush on my mother?"

Accidentally gasping during a long sip of tea, the Professor begins to cough, "Goodness, Luke," he gasps, "Not at all. That's not what I mean at all."

He amends, "I believe that Clark is very happy with B-B…Bar…your mother-"

"Brenda," Luke corrects.

"Yes, Brenda," Layton smiles, "Anyway, while Clark is very much in love with your mother, I couldn't say that she was my type as well."

Luke nods again, pushing another slice of apple into his mouth. He quickly puts one finger up, to alert the Professor that he is trying to say something. Rushing to finish the fruit, he takes a breath, "So like your mother, then? What's your mother like?"

Layton presses his lips together, feeling like the conversation may be slipping away from him, "Well, no…not like my mother, either. Although, she is a wonderful woman, I believe her character is best suited for a man who is unlike myself."

"Yeah, I don't have a crush on my mom, either," Luke frowns, "I'm starting to think that whoever said that you should marry someone like your mother must've been lying, Professor."

"I'm starting to rethink that bit of advice myself, my boy," Layton admits, eyebrows furrowing.

Luke sighs, "So if you don't like blondes, and you don't like women who are like your mother, what types of women _do_ you like? Which ones are the right ones?"

The Professor stares into his tea cup before draining it completely, "To be honest, Luke, I think we should both ask your father. Maybe we'll be able to get some insight on the subject."

He stands up before continuing, "I don't believe I have fully understood the puzzle of women as of yet."

* * *

 **During their conversation, the Professor admits to dating a woman other than Claire in his past. Whether their relationship was short or long, I wouldn't know. I just felt that it would be more realistic for the Professor to have had more than one romantic relationship in his life. :)**

 **Overall, though, thanks for reading!**


End file.
